Overcome
by Code 44
Summary: De retour d'Al Khali, Black fait le point sur l'opération qui a coûté la vie à Cole et à Jones


Un appartement sobrement décoré à Washington. Des tons marrons et blancs qui dominaient, toutes lumières éteintes. Une impressionnante collection d'alcool à portée de main, une forme en nuisette sombre avachie sur un canapé de cuir. Des mains qui caressaient pensivement la culasse d'un fusil PENSEE de 7.62 avec un lance grenade de 40 mm. En un mot, moi, Abigail Black.

J'essayais de comprendre. De faire le point sur cette putain d'histoire. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, rien n'était clair. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous étions rentrés d'Al Khali et la première chose que j'avais faite en rentrant chez moi, après une bonne douche, c'était me saouler. J'avais sûrement vidé mon bar, tout y était passé : gin, vodka, rhum, téquilla, eau de vie. La pire biture de ma vie. J'ai voulu boire à en crever et pourtant, je suis toujours là. Et maintenant que ma tête résonnait comme un tambour de guerre, j'essayai de penser. Pas tellement à Al Khali et aux horreurs qu'on y avait vu mais à mes coéquipiers tombés là bas : Jones et Cole.

Merde. Même quand y sont morts, je respectais le protocole. J'utilisais leurs noms de famille. Ils avaient au moins mérité que j'utilise leurs prénoms. Xavier et Simone sont morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Je me sentais encore plus sonnée que quand mon père me foutait des roustes pour un rien. J'encaissais pas : Jericho, c'est moi, Ross, ce con de Delgado, Rawlings, la p'tite Billie, Jones et Cole. On était les Sept. On avait affronté des trucs impossibles à imaginer. Et on avait survécu. On avait toujours survécu. Tous ensemble.

Mes mains touchèrent nerveusement mon flingue. J'aimais le sentir sous mes doigts. Ce bébé m'a sauvé la vie et celles des autres des milliers de fois. Dans le feu de l'action, sa chaleur se combinait avec la mienne et nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Moi et le fusil, le fusil et moi. Une seule et unique personne. Au combat, j'adorais cette chaleur, je me sentais tellement...vivante ! Mais là, je sentais le froid qui s'en dégageait et je le pressais sur ma peau dans l'espoir que cela va entrer en moi et calmer le feu de haine qui m'habitait depuis des heures. Peut-être qu'un ours en peluche me conselerait mieux. Mais je n'avais pas de peluche. J'avais mon PENSEE et puis c'était tout. J'étais en colère, la fureur habitait chaque pore de ma peau. J'avais une envie folle d'expurger ma haine en faisant quelques tirs et en dégomant quelques foutus démons. Mais il n'y avait rien ici. Vous vouliez que je dégomme quoi ? Mon appart' ? Mes bibelots ? Prise d'une impulsion destructrice, j'avais juste le temps de virer le chargeur du PENSEE avant de presser la gâchette qui résonna dans le noir comme un écho : clic, clic, clic.

Mais ce bruit ne me satisfait pas. Pour me calmer, je mimai des bruits de tirs en appuyant sur la détente.

_Bang !

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai que la balle va se ficher entre les yeux d'un monstre et fait éclater son crâne en petits morceaux. Je me calmai un peu. Mais pas beaucoup.

Je sentis Ross un battement de seconde avant qu'il ne prenne possession de mon corps. C'était désagréable au possible, malgré toutes les fois où cela avait eu lieu à Al Khali. Vous avez déja partagé votre corps avec quelqu'un ? Pensez à un frère siamois qui est dans votre tête et contrôle votre corps. Vous ne pouviez pas faire autre chose que de constater que votre cerveau ne dirigeait plus votre être et qu'un putain de fantôme squattait votre organisme. Le simple fait de battre des cils de votre propre chef demandait un effort considérable. Au moins, pendant que Ross était en nous, nous pouvions encore parler. Je lâchai un juron :

_Ross, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, dit Ross par ma voix.

_Comment tu veux que ça aille merde ? J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et un membre de l'équipe !

_Ouais, c'est dur déclare simplement Ross

_Dur ? T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait !

_J'ai aussi perdu deux équipiers Abby.

Disant cela, il pose le PENSEE à mes pieds. Si Ross avait été là de façon physique, je lui aurais mis un pain pour qu'il la ferme. Parce qu'il avait raison ! On était cinq à souffrir de leur disparition, j'aurais été égoïste de penser que j'étais la seule. Mais si je voulais coller une droite à Ross, il aurait fallu que je contrôle mon corps. Et au final, je me serais mis une beigne à moi-même. Je serais passée pour une bonne cinglée au sein du Département. Remarque, ça aurait pas changé grand chose.

_Dis-moi Ross, susurrais-je d'une voix peu assurée. Tu crois qu'ils sont morts définitivement ? Je veux dire, Leach t'a bien tué et t'es encore là.

Je le sentis me faire secouer négativement la tête

_Je suis mort au début de la Boîte, ils sont morts dans le Pyxis Prima et de la main du Premier Né. Et je crois que je n'ai été transferé juste parce que Frank me donnait la main. Ils sont morts Abby. Faut t'y faire.

Je voulus tapper du poing sur le canapé mais j'oubliais que c'était Ross qui avait le contrôle. Je dus donc évacuer ma rage par la parole.

_M'y faire ? On est tombés un nombre incalculable de fois à Al Khali ! Et à chaque fois, toi ou Rawlings faisaient un tour de passe-passe et nous étions debout ! Et tu vas me dire que tu ne peux plus rien faire ?

_Rawlings et moi ne sommes pas des magiciens. Nous ne sauvons personne de la mort...lorsque nous vous soignions, vous étiez encore en vie. Gravement blessés mais en vie.

Je poussai un long soupir intérieur. Je savais très bien que personne ne revenait jamais du Royaume des Morts. Enfin, pas dans un état très glorieux. Si c'était pour finir comme Vicus ou Lichthammer, merci. J'avais dit ça stupidement parce que je voulais croire qu'il existait encore une chance, une seule qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

Ross sentit mon trouble puisque il déclara :

_Abby, je sais que c'est difficile mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Tu dois te ressaisir, tant pour Jericho que pour Jones et Cole.

Il me fit hocher la tête et ce mouvement rammena une des mes tresses dans les yeux. Je souris intérieurement en regardant sa couleur noir de jais.

_Tu sais pourquoi je me suis fait teindre les cheveux ? dis-je sans vraiment y penser à Ross.

_C'est pas parce que Frank arrêtait pas de te sortir des blagues sur les blondes ?

Mon éclat de rire retentit dans l'appartement vide. Il était si franc qui j'avais repris le contrôle de moi-même un court instant.

_Pas que, murmurais-je dans un sourire. Ca date de...il y a trois mois quand on a été envoyés dans ce temple paumé en Amazonie. Durant une fusillade, il y a eu une balle perdue qu'à éclaté les fruits de l'arbre sous lequel je snipais. Quand j'en suis décendue, le jus des fruits m'avaient éclaboussée et j'étais noire de la tête au pieds. J'était pleine de jus, c'était dégueu ! Frank a encore lâché une vanne vaseuse et on s'est tous marrés. Et après, Jones est venu me voir et il m'a dit en souriant qu'il me préférait en brune...voilà.

Putain. Je me sentais horriblement conne. Dire ça à Ross. Abby ma pauvre fille, tu virais sentimentale. Tout ce que je méritais, c'était deux baffes dans la gueule.

Ross me fit sourire :

_Alors c'est pour ça...j'y avais jamais pensé.

_Ross, déclarais-je d'une voix étouffée. Tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'être seule...

_Bien sûr, déclara t-il tout en quittant mon corps.

Je me sentis étrangement vide quand Ross s'en alla. C'était con mais on prenait vite le pli de l'avoir à l'intérieur de nous. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais la visite de Ross m'avait fait du bien. Il m'avait aidée à relativiser. Enfin, un peu. J'arrivais même pas à comprendre comment il pouvait encore rester sous cette forme alors qu'on était sortis de la Boîte. Sans doute que les types du Département devaient s'aracher les cheveux pour trouver un sens à cette histoire.

Je me demandais comment les autres géraient le coup. Frank devait sûrement se saouler dans un bar quelconque, Rawligs s'accrocher à ses chappelets et crucifix en priant comme un fou et Billie se noyer dans des exercices de ninja à la con. Ross...bon, c'était un peu différent mais j'imaginais que même un fantôme devait avoir son truc perso. Peut-être qu'il faisait le tour de l'équipe pour voir comment on allait. Que j'étais pas la seule. En fait, je l'espérais presque.

J'attrappai une bouteille et la portai à mon nez. Je reniflais quelques secondes avant de reposer la vodka sur la table. Ma tête me faisait déja un mal de chien, ce n'était pas en buvant que ça allait changer quelque chose. Soupirant, je me forcais à décoler du canapé et alla à la salle de bain me bourrer d'aspirines. Les petits cachets blancs mirent fin au son de cloche de mon crâne.

Revenue sur mon canapé, je me lovai contre les coussins. Je fixai avec attention le plafond, les bras en croix comme pour attendre qu'il s'écroule sur moi. Je poussais une longue plainte du bout des lèvres. Apparament, le toit avait l'air de tenir. Faisait chier.

Je ne savais pas quelle mort me faisait le plus du mal : Cole ou Jones ? Cole avait été ma meilleure amie et camarade de chambre. Jones avait été un super camarde de combat.

Mes doigts effleurèrent la brûlure de ma joue gauche, dissimulée sous un tatouage. Le plus drôle, c'est que Jones m'avait vraiment aidée sur ce coup là. Il m'avait apporté un sérieux appui pour virer la douleur. Mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu, le mal revenait à cent à l'heure. Je sentais encore le fer chauffé au rouge que mon cher et tendre père avait plaqué contre ma pommette parce que j'étais "envoutée". Connard.

Je pouvais au moins me satisfaire du fait qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait d'autre que de me frapper. Sinon, je pouvais jurer que son putain d'infarctus serait arrivé bien plus tôt. Je n'étais pas Billie à péter les plombs et essayer de me foutre en l'air. Plutôt le style à éclater la gueule au premier qui osait me péter les ovaires.

Ouais, plutôt directe comme nana, hein ? Et après, on s'étonnait que les mecs me fuyaient comme la peste.

Je me forcais à me lever et trottais jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée de mon appartement. J'admirais pensivement les beaux quartiers de Washington la nuit. En fait, il y avait au moins un point positif à faire partie de Jericho : la paye était royale. C'était la moindre des choses quand on se tuait -et parfois au sens propre- à sauver ce putain de monde.

Nouvelle impulsion de rage. J'envoyais un coup de poing contre la vitre. Des éclats la parsemèrent, ma main se couvrit de sang.

Merde.

La douleur iradia mes phalanges et gagna ma main toute entière. J'aurais dû me précipiter à la salle de bain pour me soigner mais j'avais envie d'observer ma blessure. Complètement con, je sais.

Je levai la main jusqu'à hauteur des yeux. La lune passait par la baie vitrée et éclairait doucement mon appartement. Le sang brillait encore et avait prit une teinte étonnament claire. On pouvait distinguer quelques morceaux blancs se dresser au milieu de ce liquide, semblables à des récifs. C'est en les effleurant que je compris que c'étaient mes kentos mis à nus.

La douleur me fit mordre la lèvre mais rien d'insurmontable. Je préférais nettement une blessure physique à celle morale que subissait mon cerveau. Au moins pendant que les nerfs de ma main hurlaient de douleur, je ne pensais pas à Jones et Cole.

Mais tout à une fin. Mes nerfs encaissèrent et equilibrèrent la douleur. Et mon cerveau se remit à penser à mes camarades. Abruti de cerveau. J'aurais vraiment rien qu'une minute ne plus y penser. J'aurais tant voulu m'écrouler sur mon lit et dormir, dormir, dormir et au réveil, constater que c'était juste un foutu cauchemar et que Cole et Jones étaient toujours là. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Le problème dans Jericho, c'est que les cauchemars étaient réels. Fouillez au fond de votre être et dégotez la pire chose que vous puissez imaginer.

Et bien avec Jericho, on devait combattre des trucs encore pire. Des zombies, des fusions d'hommes et de machines, des démons...voilà notre lot. Voilà ce que nous devions combattre pour VOUS sauver. Nous étions la dernière barrière entre notre monde et le leur. Enfin "notre". Plutôt "vôtre". Lorsque on plaçait des gardes-fou entre le monde normal et l'enfer, fallait pas s'étonner quand les gardes-fous deviennaient fous.

Je parlais même pas des cinglés comme Leach qui finissaient par passer du côté obscur et rejoignaient ceux que nous combattions. Mais bien de nous, au Département. Ca me rappellait une citation de ce connard de Nietzsche. Un truc que mon cher père adorait me raconter pendant qu'il me frappait. C'était un truc du genre "Celui qui se bat contre des monstres doit prendre garde à ce qu'il ne devienne pas un monstre lui-même. Et lorsque vous regardez longuement dans l'abîme, l'abîme regarde en vous". A l'époque, j'avais tiré une croix sur cette maxime. Mais aujourd'hui bordel, je me rendais compte qu'elle était vraie.

Nous étions censés être l'élite des combattants paranormaux. Des bêtes de combat, entraînés et équipés. Une équipe qui aurait tout vu et serait prête à faire face à n'importe quoi. Mais c'était des conneries.

C-O-N-N-E-R-I-E-S. Nous n'étions pas des supers héros. C'est pas parce que je savais déplacer les objets à distance que ça faisait de moi une super Jedi. Ou même si Frank faisait joujou avec Ababinili, c'était pas non plus Jonhy Storm.

Sauf que voilà, sous prétexte que nous avions ces capacités, c'était nous qu'on envoyait au charbon. Le pire ce que nous étions remplacables. Il n'existait pas qu'une équipe Jericho. Il y en avait des tas, planquées un peu partout dans le monde. Nous étions l'équipe vingt-trois.

En d'autres termes si une équipe se faisait déssouder, ça ne posait aucun problème au haut-commandement. Rien, pas un battement de cils. Il leur suffisait d'envoyer une autre équipe leur sauver les miches.

J'avais quand même la nette impression que nous n'étions que des souris de laboratoire pour eux. On nous barratinait avec des belles paroles mais en fait à quoi servions nous ?

A quoi servions nous si nous étions remplacables ? Des fois je me demandais si tout ça en valait la peine. Nous avions détruit le Premier Né, le mal à l'état pur. Nous avions sauvé l'humanité une fois de plus. Et franchement, ça nous avait couté cher. Green, Jones et Cole. Trois membres du Département. Adios. Couic. Merci d'être venus, au revoir.

Enfin si je voulais être franche, je me moquais un peu de la mort de Green. Je la connaissais pas. Je savais qu'elle avait été l'élève de Rawlings et même plus que ça mais c'était tout. Je lui avais jamais parlé, jamais combattu à ses côtés.

Au contraire de Jones et Cole.

La pauvre Cole...déja qu'elle souffrait de claustrophobie et de nyctalophobie, j'espérais vraiment pour elle que la mort n'était pas un endroit sombre et étroit. Je l'aimais bien Cole...c'était un peu ma petite soeur.

Et Jones...ok je pouvais le lacher maintenant. J'en étais amoureuse. Ouais moi, Abby ! La reine de glace était amoureuse à en crever.

Sauf que c'était lui qu'était mort. Je lui avais jamais dit. J'osais pas. Passer pour une minable au sein de l'équipe, merci. Mais d'un autre côté, Jones était un médium. Avec un peu de chance, il avait lu dans mon esprit.

Enfin de toute façon ça ne se posait plus. Il était mort, Cole était morte.

Jericho était amputé de deux membres. Trois si on comptait Ross mais son cas était particulier.

Demain matin, je devrais retourner au QG du Département. J'y retrouverais ce qui reste de Jericho. On aura droit à un brifefing et à un café déguelasse. Comme d'habitude on devra partir à l'autre bout du monde pour éclater la tronche de démons à la con.

Frank lâchera des vannes, il se prendra la tête avec Rawlings comme d'habitude. Ross interviendra avant qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule comme d'habitude. J'aurai mon PENSEE, j'éclaterai quelques têtes et ma télékinésie fera des ravages, comme d'habitude. Billie immobilisera des monstres avec son sang et les sabrera, comme d'habitude. Frank grillera la terre entière avec son démon et finira le travail en beauté avec sa gatling, comme d'habitude. Et Rawlings prira tout en expédiant quelques balles de Desert Eagle entre les deux yeux de trucs gluants, comme d'habitude

D'habitude, Cole aurait du ralentir le temps, histoire d'expédier quelques grenades dans l'ennemi et Jones se serait emparé du corps des saloperies pour les retourner les uns contre les autres. Ouais, d'habitude.

D'habitude.

Sauf que c'était impossible. Cole ne fera pas joujou avec ses ordis, Jones ne se servira pas de sa projection astrale.

Parce qu'ils étaient morts.

La tristesse me submergea. Je me jetai sur mon canapé, saisis mon PENSEE et m'enfouis le visage sous les coussins. Oui, demain je retournerais au sein de Jericho, prête à donner la mort.

Mais pas ce soir.

Je soir, je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis bien longtemps concernant la mort de ma meilleure amie et de l'homme que j'amais.

Je pleurais.


End file.
